<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>curious by sourcheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989434">curious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks'>sourcheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexuality, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will paused, tapping his fingers against his lips. "College. I mean - I've had crushes on dudes since I was a kid but I always dismissed them as really, really wanting to be friends. Then college happened and-" Graham stopped, smiling. "Well, if you want embarrassing college stories, you'll have to bug Zeller for them."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, how did you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will didn't take his eyes off his family further down the shoreline, Molly and Abigail helping Wally look for seashells. "Know what? I know a lot of things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rolled his eyes. "You know. That you liked men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will paused, tapping his fingers against his lips. "College. I mean - I've had crushes on dudes since I was a kid but I always dismissed them as really, really wanting to be friends. Then college happened and-" Graham stopped, smiling. "Well, if you want embarrassing college stories, you'll have to bug Zeller for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack chuckled. "So you started seeing men in college."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, I saw quite a lot of them. I mean - it was only a few guys, but I saw more or less every inch of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head as Graham laughed at his own juvenile joke. "Nice, Will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why do you ask?" Will got them both another beer, popping the cap of Jack's with his keychain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… no particular reason." Jack was never more glad that Graham rarely looked at his face when they talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a special man in your life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham was the only person Jack let get away with teasing him, besides his wife. He was used to being seen as a stuffy authority figure. It still put him on the back foot. "Ha ha ha. I think I'd know if I was bisexual, Will. I'm married to a woman, for Christ's sake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Will smiled at his wife down on the edge of the water. "So am I."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>